five_nights_at_freddys73fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddy's: Fazbear Frights X1: Into the Pit
Five Nights At Freddy's: Fazbear Frights #1: Into the Pit (Originally titled - "Five Nights At Freddy's: Twisted Tales #1: Into the Pit") is an upcoming book part of a series of books featuring short stories. Official Description ''Five Nights at Freddy's fans won't want to miss this pulse-pounding collection of three novella-length tales that will keep even the bravest player up at night . . . What do you wish for most? It's a question that Oswald, Sarah, and Millie think they know the answer to. Oswald wishes his summer wasn't so boring, Sarah wishes to be beautiful, and Millie wishes she could just disappear from the face of the earth. But in the twisted world of Five Nights at Freddy's, their hearts' deepest desires have an unexpected cost. In this volume, horror master Scott Cawthon spins three sinister novella-length stories from different corners of his series' canon. Each story comes complete with accompanying artwork from fan-favorite game artist LadyFiszi, who brings the horror to life in startling new ways. Readers beware: This collection of terrifying tales is enough to unsettle even the most hardened Five Nights at Freddy's fans.'' Pre-release Version What do you wish for most? It’s a question that Oswald, Sarah, and Millie think they know the answer to. Oswald wishes his summer wasn’t so boring, Sarah wishes to be beautiful, and Millie wishes she could just disappear from the face of the earth. But in the twisted world of Five Nights at Freddy’s, their hearts’ deepest desires have an unexpected cost. In this volume, horror master Scott Cawthon spins three sinister novella-length stories from different corners of his series’ canon. Each story comes complete with accompanying artwork from fan-favorite game artist LadyFiszi, who brings the horror to life in startling new ways. Readers beware: This collection of terrifying tales is enough to unsettle even the most hardened Five Nights at Freddy’s fans. Pre-Release Version ''Five Nights at Freddy's fans won't want to miss this pulse-pounding collection of three novella-length tales that will keep even the bravest FNAF player up at night... From twisted toys to gut-wrenching games, this collection of terrifying tales is unsettling enough to mess with even the most hardened Five Nights at Freddy's fans. In this volume, horror master Scott Cawthon spins three sinister novella-length stories from different corners of FNAF's canon. Each story comes complete with accompanying artwork from a fan-favorite game artist to bring the horror to life in a whole new way. Readers beware: In this startling world, desperate wishes have an unexpected cost, beautiful trinkets reveal appalling powers, and harmless pranks can go awry in ghastly ways'' Official Statements September 12th 2018 ''New Book Series: (20%) There is a new line of books on the way from Scholastic! This will be very different from the original book series, as it will be a collection of short horror stories that takes place in the FNAF universe. The series will launch with five books, each containing three different short stories with unique characters and plot lines, some connected directly to the games, and some not. ''